The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chelone plant, botanically known as Chelone lyonii ‘Armtipp02’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Armtipp02’.
‘Armtipp02’ was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in a nursery in De Lier, The Netherlands. ‘Armtipp02’ was selected in July of 2010 by the Inventor as a single unique plant derived from a cross made in July of 2009 between an unnamed plant of Chelone lyonii as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Chelone lyonii from the Inventor's breeding program, identified with accession No. 1225, as the male parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Kerkdriel, the Netherlands in July of 2010. Propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.